In recent years, home systems that use a communication standard to connect various types of home electric appliances are wide-spread in private homes.
Management (monitoring and/or control) of the various home electric appliances by such a home system is performed through a controller by communicably connecting the controller to the home electric appliances such as air conditioners, lighting equipment, rice cookers, induction-heating type cookers, and dehumidifiers. Further, the controller, for example, may be communicably connected to an external server to enable acquisition of various types of data stored in the server.
Further, although a certain degree of management of the home electric appliances is possible even by a stand-alone controller, normally the controller is connected, by a means such as a wireless connection, to a terminal device such as a tablet or smartphone, and the home electric appliances are managed from the terminal device through the controller. In one example of such configuration, the controller generates a management screen (screen data) for management of the home electric appliances and provides the management screen to the terminal device.
This type of management screen includes element data (for example, home electric appliance operation condition, temperature, humidity, and home electric appliance power consumption) stored in the home electric appliances and element data (for example, each home electric appliance operation history, temperature history, humidity history, and home electric appliance cumulative energy consumption) stored in the server. That is to say, the element data are distributively stored in the server and the home electric appliances and are read (acquired) by the controller, and the controller generates the management screen. During such processing, a certain long time period is often required in particular for the communication between the controller and the external server, and this long time period causes a lowering of response performance of screen generation.
As a background technology for improvement of response performance of screen generation, Patent Literature 1, for example, discloses an invention that uses terminal device (browser)-side caching of a previously accessed homepage.